Majin The Hand
Majin the Hand (マジン・ザ・ハンド, Majin Za Hando, lit. Devil The Hand) is a catch hissatsu technique created by Mamoru's grandfather, Endou Daisuke, and is currently used by Mamoru and Tachimukai Yuuki. It is also the keshin catch hissatsu of Nishizono Shinsuke in GO. Game Description Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"A crushed spirit summons up a demon invoking the legend of the Inazuma."'' Users *'Endou Mamoru' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' (Keshin form) *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue ver.) *'Hibiki Seigou' (Game) *'Cain Saito' (Game, Blue ver.) *'Tamano Gorou' (Game) Keshin *'Goseishin Titanias '(GO) Info Majin The Hand was first referred to as a 'Phantom Technique' as no one besides Daisuke was able to master it, not even Hibiki Seigō, who was the goalkeeper of the original Inazuma Eleven coached by Daisuke. After much frustration with trying to decipher the cryptic and vague instructions written in Daisuke's technique manual, Mamoru manages to obtain the technique during the Football Frontier Finals match against Zeus Junior High after realizing that his grandfather used his left hand for Majin the Hand, after noticing the wear and tear of Daisuke's left goalkeeper's glove, while Mamoru had been trying to do it with his right. It is explained that as the technique gets its power from the heart, which is more easily gathered in the left hand as the heart is on the left side of the body. In order to gather the energy in his right hand, Mamoru would start off the technique by twisting his body so he would face the opposite direction. During the team's second match with Epsilon, Mamoru manages to pull it off without the initial twist. Maybe the Majin The Hand Endou used against Epsilon is Majin The Hand Remastered, because it's more powerful and can catch Epsilon's Gaia Break. Tachimukai Yuuki later learns the technique by observing Mamoru's Majin the Hand, but unlike Mamoru's yellow Majin the Hand, Yuuki's variation is blue (the color of Tachimukai's aura). In the Movie, Endou used his hissatsu technique with an aura (similar to Shin God Hand's aura) but failed against Baddap's Death Spear. This hissatsu consumes a players TP by 46 in the 1st game. In the 3rd game, it consumes a players TP by 32. Info (GO) In the GO anime, Shinsuke learned it against Aakumo Gakuen, in the 1/2 finals of the Holy Road in the Episode 38. He easily stopped Taiyou's keshin shoot hissatsu, Sunshine Force. During the 2nd half of the final against Dragonlink, in the Episode 43, Shinsuke used it again to stop Dragonlink's keshins shoots, though he failed two times. It was seen again in Episode 46 at the TV, which Raimon was watching at it . In the GO game, it consumes 80 KP. Slideshow Inazuma Eleven Majin 1.PNG Majin 2.PNG Majin 3.PNG Majin 4.PNG Majin 5.PNG Majin 6.PNG Majin 8.PNG Majin 7.PNG Episode 026.png Inazuma Eleven GO MajinTheHandGOHD1.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD2.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD3.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD4.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD5.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD6.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD7.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD8.PNG MajinTheHandGOHD9.PNG Video Inazuma Eleven thumb|300px|left|Majin The Hand Endou version Inazuma Eleven GO thumb|left|300px Trivia *It looks similar to the creature from Bakunetsu Storm. *This is one of the hissatsu moves of Endou that wasn't shown to have evolved in the anime. * In GO, it's also used as a Keshin Hissatsu. * Tachimukai and Shinsuke learn how to use Majin the Hand without touching their hearts. * This was the first move to catch God Knows. * It's one of the strongest catch hissatsu in the first season. Category:Hissatsu Category:Catch hissatsu Category:Raimon / Inazuma Japan Hissatsu Category:Earth Hissatsu Category:Wood Hissatsu Category:GO hissatsu Category:Keshin Hissatsu Category:Raimon GO Hissatsu